Just the Girl
by Luddles
Summary: Reno knows Elena hates him, but it's either his pride or his persistency that keeps him from giving up on her. Tseng thinks he's an idiot. Rude just thinks Elena is going to kill Reno. Oneshot, Relena


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy… nope.**

**A/N: I was listening to the song 'Just the Girl', which normally makes me think of Axel and Larxene, but I was in a Reno mood, so I wrote this instead. I feel like Elena is a little nicer than Larxene, but naturally the fact that Reno has a heart makes him a little more persistent than Axel. **

**Also, Tseng is the unfortunate witness to all awkwardness related to the Turks. **

**P.S. I will never EVER write songfic, so this isn't one.**

**Just the Girl**

Tseng decided not to bother asking when Reno ambled down the hall to his office dejectedly, a fresh bruise on his cheek. He was curious, yes, but he just assumed some ex-girlfriend of the redhead's had finally gotten so fed up with him that she hit him in the face. But when Elena came angrily stomping down the hall behind Reno, his curiosity piqued more so than before. Elena was usually sweet and perky while she was at work, or at least while she was around him, but today she hardly took notice of Tseng. "Reno? Elena?" he said to get their attention.

"Don't ask, Boss," Reno sighed.

"Reno, you can't possibly think I _wasn't_ going to hit you!" Elena shrieked at him. Tseng lifted his hands to his ears, remembering just how loud Elena could be.

"I know! I don't care how much you hit me, Elena!" Reno snapped back.

Tseng got the awkward feeling that he was seeing something which really should have been a private conversation.

"You idiot!" Elena growled, delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of Reno's head that could put Reno's own kicks to shame. Tseng had always thought Reno had the advantage when it came to using his feet in battle because he had longer legs, but Elena packed quite a punch. "I can't believe you!"

Reno hissed in pain when the heel of her shoe made contact with his forehead. "Why is it so hard to believe?" he asked, shrugging. He was surprisingly relaxed even though Elena was unleashing her most violent fury on him. Tseng began watching bemusedly, deciding to stick around in the case that they would fight to the level of actually inflicting serious injury on one another.

"Reno, you perverse slime; you _kissed_ me!" Elena's voice seemed to be reaching new heights, and Tseng had a sudden compulsion to check and make sure that the windows were still intact. Elena's face was nearly as red as Reno's hair, and Reno himself was not faring much better. He was blushing so deeply that the red marks on his face were nearly blending in. Well, Tseng decided, if they wanted to make their private conversation loud enough that every Turk in the vicinity could hear, that was their problem.

Reno was sneering now, a look he only got when he was either feeling particularly sadistic or rather pleased with himself. Tseng guessed at the latter. "Yes, I did," he said, his grin widening, "and I'd do it again, too!"

"Oh, even if I decided to put a bullet between your eyeballs if you do?" Elena asked. Her voice was getting both hysterical and ragged from shouting at Reno for so long.

Reno paused, tapping a finger against his lips as if he was thinking. "I don't believe you would," he said.

She growled, tossing her head and fixing an expression of the utmost contempt on her coworker. "Well I'd certainly shoot you somewhere," she sniffed, "and I know you wouldn't risk getting shot for that."

"Mm-hm, that's what you think," he chuckled, leaning over so quickly that he almost looked like he was falling and planted another messy kiss on her lips. Tseng rolled his eyes and sighed deeply as Elena verbally exploded at Reno, who was still not attempting to move outside of her personal space, leaning over with his head on her shoulder, his face pressed against her neck.

Tseng took a few quick steps forward and yanked Reno backward by his ponytail, holding both of them apart by their heads. "May I remind you two that you are at _work_? Stop it," he ordered. "Reno, come with me."

Elena stuck her tongue out at Reno as he followed Tseng, making a million excuses along the way to Tseng's office. The leader of the Turks opened the door and gestured for Reno to enter. Tseng followed, closing the door behind them. "Boss, seriously, I didn't mean to make a big scene in the middle of the hallway, I just kind of… actually, I have no clue what the heck I did."

"I realize that," Tseng said, "and I frankly do not care what kind of relationship you and Elena have gotten yourselves into, but please keep it out of the office or you will have to suffer the… consequences."

"Sorry…" Reno mumbled, twisting the end of his ponytail around in his hand.

Tseng glanced at his computer screen and winced at the number of e-mails he had that seemed to contain questions and gossip about the latest incident involving Reno and Elena that had just taken place at decibels he did not want to ponder in the middle of the hallway. "I think the entire building heard you two yelling," he sighed.

The door opened and Rude stuck his head in. "Is Reno in here?" he asked.

"Yo," Reno said, waving at Rude.

Before he could react, Rude punched him in the shoulder. "You're an idiot, Reno. She's going to kill you."

Reno shrugged. "Ah, it's worth it."


End file.
